


Hurt some more

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rough Sex, Squirting, Trans Lance (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I can't stop thinking about you," Keith murmurs after loving Lance's mouth into redness, his voice a slow crackle that sets fire to any logical thought left in Lance's brain. "Miss making you cum, baby."





	Hurt some more

Coming to Keith's house after months of avoiding each other is supposed to be a healing experience. They are supposed to untangle the toxicity of their messy orgasms and ugly jealousy; the tug in their ribcage that pulverizes the air in their lungs when the knowledge that just a few 'benefits' isn't enough. Lance is content with welcoming Keith back in his life as a friend. Even when his pussy loves to play deception by reminding him of the way Keith growls when Lance cums on his cock, untouched and trembling with the promise of Keith's come coating his weakened walls. 

 

He has to nurture the ache in his cunt late at night almost violently, coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of it with wet fingers to prove that Keith hasn't molded his body to his preferences. Doesn't matter that the only thing that gets his pussy dripping onto the sheets is the image of Keith drowning in between his thighs and that he's practically choking on his denial.

 

Which is why he thinks he's going to be able to walk into Keith's house, keep things platonic and not drive each other crazy with it. He has every intention of keeping his desperation to himself, but when Keith looks at him over the rim of his fourth beer with hungry eyes, lips bitten and fingers clenching and unclenching over his thighs, his body is the only one to blame for melting as Keith leans over to taste the alcohol right off his tongue. 

 

"I can't stop thinking about you," Keith murmurs after loving Lance's mouth into redness, his voice a slow crackle that sets fire to any logical thought left in Lance's brain. "Miss making you cum, baby."

 

It's the hidden whine underneath his tone, the plea that his fingers trace on the fine line of Lance's neck that has Lance clutching at the arm of Keith's couch a while later, hips bucking into the rocking weight of Keith's body in between his thighs. His briefs are swinging lightly in time with Keith's thrusts, fabric caught in the curve of his ankle in their frantic venture to get Lance naked. His cunt flutters at the sight of them; a reminder of his own vulnerability, of his skin being on display while Keith is clothed from head to toe, grounding into him and making the zipper of his jeans scratch the tender skin of his thighs. 

 

"Deeper," Lance chokes out, rolling his hips hungrily, stuffing himself with Keith's cock and hoping it will bruise his cervix-- make him remember that no one can fuck him like Keith does. "Need it deeper."

 

Keith hums, a slow, teasing sound that has Lance baring his throat, body arching into the rough rhythm of his pounding. He puts himself on display for Keith and, as a reward, Keith slides home, knocks against his sweet spot once, twice and smirks when Lance screams with shaking thighs. He's gushing, cunt fluttering every time Keith pulls out, desperate for him to slip back in.

 

"You're so wet," Keith groans, fingers sliding down Lance's thighs to tease his clit in slow circles. "Fuck, baby."

 

He slows down, keeps himself seated in Lance's heat and watches with wicked attention the way Lance's chest heaves with each gasp, the tightening of his fingers over the damaged surface of the couch. Keith teases against his entrance, dips one of his fingers in along his cock  _ so _ easily it punches a growl right out of his throat. 

 

"What a hungry pussy," Keith says, the pad of his finger pressing upwards and making Lance's hips jump when he hits that intimate spot, the one that makes his walls hug Keith's cock unbearably tight. "Swallowing everything I give it."

 

He doesn't bother with slow; has barely started fingerfucking his way into Lance's channel when his slim body locks tight, toes curling where they rest against Keith's lower back. His head is tilted back, hair spilling stickly over the arm of the couch and he can't seem to stop twitching, every tight movement decimating Keith's control.

 

"Oh, fuck. Fuck," Lance whimpers brokenly, cheeks reddened and lower lip trembling with effort. The expanse of quivering, sun-kissed skin is a supple dream, and Keith doesn't think he will survive another withdrawal from this. "Right there. Baby,  _ please _ \-- fuck me right there."

 

Keith crooks his finger, presses right against where Lance wants him most and builds him up with the easiness of knowing Lance's body down to perfection. He reaches the perfect rhythm, the exact pressure and angle that he knows makes Lance weak and when he sees Lance's eyes widening with the realization of his impending orgasm, he stops. 

 

" _ Fuck! _ " Lance screams, hands coming up to lock in his hair tightly in frustration. His hips move on their own accord, chasing the fading pressure behind his pubic wall but Keith holds him down, slips his fingers out and starts fucking into his pulsing cunt again with renewed sharpness.

 

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate y--"  Keith cuts off Lance's babbling with a sloppy kiss, all tongue and no finesse as he falls forward, making Lance take the entirety of his weight, the deep grind of his cock. 

 

Lance has never been this wet before, cunt squelching every time Keith slams in-- slick need slipping free whenever Keith pulls back, gushing out of his rim as it tries to swallow Keith right back in. He can feel it running down the beginning of his inner thighs, the curve of his ass--

 

"The sofa," he gasps then, free of the oppression of Keith's mouth. The sound gets lost in the creaking of the couch and the slap of their skins and he can only moan, grip the cushion underneath his ass and feel the wetness rolling down his skin to gather on his fingers. "Don't ruin the sofa."

 

"I'll just have to come inside you then," Keith whispers right in his ear, lips brushing against the shell of it and biting. 

 

The mere thought of Keith spilling inside of him, driving wildly into him with pure instinct until he has bred him is enough to get Lance right on the edge of his sanity. His hand comes up to clench into a fist, to bite his knuckles in desperation as his legs kick uselessly under the onslaught of Keith's cock and the iron-grip of his hands. 

 

"That good?" Keith cooes, taking Lance's fist from his mouth and tonguing at his fingers slowly, saliva dripping in between the spaces, clinging stubbornly to the skin. "Touch yourself."

 

It's a command his trembling fingers follow without hesitation, finding their way down Lance's torso to his stiffened clit, coated with pre-cum and his own fluids. His movements are frantic, pressing too harshly into the slick nub in his haste to follow Keith's lead. The pressure behind his pubic wall is a burden too heavy for his cunt to carry, and he's nearly hyperventilating with each thrust that makes it coil tighter and tighter. 

 

"Keith," he's being loud, he knows, but Keith's name tastes so sweet on his tongue, the promise of unshed tears brightening his eyes too much to feign he's not addicted to Keith anymore. "Don't stop-- It's so good. My hole feels so good."

 

"Yeah?" Keith growls, bruising the curve of his neck with open-mouthed kisses as his thrusts grow erratic. Wild. "Cum for me, baby. Wanna feel how desperate your cunt is for me."

 

Lance's eyes roll to the back of his head at the words, Keith's voice sending pure electricity down his spine and directly into the gushing walls of his pussy. His pretty mouth opens in a scream and his cunt opens in kind, folds hugging Keith's cock before squirting all over him; wet musk coercing Keith into driving harder inside, disrupting the steady flow of Lance's come. 

 

Lance bites down to suffocate his sobbing, sweet little sounds that vary with every shiver, twitch of his body. He's barely aware of Keith cumming, emptying his load inside him with a rawness Lance wishes he could have witnessed without heavy eyelids and cottoned-brain. 

 

"One more," Keith says into the curve of his clavicle not much later and Lance's cunt spasms, slick dripping out onto Keith's balls, come hot and plenty inside of him. 

 


End file.
